


Convenient | Coach Keishin Ukai x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coach Ukai - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Even if volleyball comes first, you always make each other come in the end :) *I DO NOT OWN COACH KEISHIN UKAI OR HAIKYUU!! * (One-Shot, PWP, Lemon, Smut)
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 231





	Convenient | Coach Keishin Ukai x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Keishin Ukai has a mischievous streak that you see more often than others, when you come into his convenience store with a pitiful excuse of searching for a protein bar or canned coffee, and he gives you a devilish grin over the cigarette perpetually balanced between his lips. If no one else is in the store he spits the cigarette out, locks the door, and whirls you into the cramped stockroom. If customers are perusing the goods too, he still finds a way to give you special attention.

Like today, with two old women murmuring over the price of tissue brands, he's abandoned the low counter to "stock" microwaved ramen two aisles over, where you're holding a packet of potato chips but blankly staring, unfocused, at the top shelf and his rough fingers slide up between your thighs. You hobble a little, your ankles rolling as you part your feet unconsciously to give him more access, heart beating evermore rapidly.

Keishin shifts his own weight. He's crouched, the crate of ramen forgotten besides you, one hand holding onto your calf and thumb lightly caressing your skin. The other hand inches ever upward beneath your skirt, reaching your soft panties and curving a finger around the hem. Excitement stirs inside you as the cool outer air hits your throbbing pussy. Keishin turns his hand, and you shiver with lewd pleasure as his fingers stroke invitingly at your already wet folds.

“Finding everything okay so far?” he says softly, charmingly, breath tickling against the back of your thigh. He gently kisses behind your knee and you reflexively buckle, putting a hand out against the aisle shelves. 

“Yes,” you manage, putting the potato chips back on the shelf to get a firmer grip on the edge. “Thank you.”

He knows he has you in control, and he kisses your leg again, fingers stroking against the bottom of your pussy. If he does much more right now, you don’t know how normal you can act. Keishin has groped you before when other customers are in the store, snuck a kiss, but this is the first time he’s steadily held you in a compromising position. The other customers are gossiping with each other now, their voices faint under the light speaker music, aisles away and miles away. 

He rocks back on his ankles, planting himself again, and turns his hand underneath your panties, stretching them tautly against the top of your pussy. When he pulls down, they pull teasingly against your front, just brushing ever so slightly over your clit. 

But when he pulls down, it’s to rotate his hand in that tight gap of panties so that his fingers can properly find your entrance. Keishin angles his hand as well as he can, his index finger slipping inside the folds of your wet pussy, first curling up close – so close – to your clit and pressing into you, before coming back down to find his way inside you. You gasp, louder than you thought you would.

“Shhh,” Keishin says with a hint of his coaching authority, hot against the back of your leg. “You don’t want them to hear us, do you?”

You shake your head, leaning forward and rolling your hips back, pushing your ass and pussy closer to his face.

He slides a second finger inside you, gently pumping them as much as your panties allow the movement. You feel yourself leaking around him, and it encourages his pace. His thumb comes to rest just outside your ass, probing the curve gently.

“Thank you!” the other women call, and you hear the jingle of the bell as they push the door open.

Swiftly, with athleticism ingrained in muscle memory, Keishin has pulled out of you and is on his feet with in seconds. “Sorry we couldn’t serve you today! Please come again!” He pops around the corner to see them off, as you clutch on to the shelf, staring at the ceiling with flushed cheeks.

The door closes, and you turn to see Keishin’s imposing frame coming back towards you. His arms are folded, hands wet with you hidden from sight, and that cocky smirk on his lips.

“Did you lock the door?” you ask, panting slightly and hoping he’ll just rush back over and fill you again.

“Oops, I forgot,” Keishin says casually, still walking towards you.

“But – what if more people – come in -”

“Well,” Keishin says, coming to a stop behind you and placing his hands on your waist, “then you need to be a quiet, good girl so they don’t notice you, right?”

You lean you head back to look at him and he kisses your mouth hard, leaning over you, gripping your hips. You let a few whines out into his mouth, giving him a non-verbal agreement, and you feel his lips curve into a smile. He releases your mouth, kissing your neck briefly, and then reclaiming his crouch on the floor. His hands rub over you, reaching the underside of your skirt again, deftly hooking thumbs around the waistline of your panties and sharply pulling them down.

“You’re so eager, little dove,” he says with amused approval in his voice. “Look at how wet you are already.”

You can feel it, the patch of lubricant that his fingers had dripped on the inside of your panties cooling as soon as the fabric is torn away from your body. 

Keishin rolls your panties to the floor, guiding your right foot up and then your left to free them. They’re clutched in his big hand as he readies himself against your legs again, but after a moment he pauses and rises up once more.

“Open your mouth for me,” he says, the air of authority creeping into his voice once more. You’re never sure if it’s part of his coaching instincts or just something that turns him on, but you obediently part your lips. He rolls your panties into a ball and pushes the soiled fabric into your mouth. They push against your tongue, heavy and stifling. You taste yourself and you smell him, tobacco and citrus and salt, and you moan a little despite yourself, finding pleasure in the light suffocation despite free hands to remove the gag.

“Hmm, I knew it was a good idea,” Keishin says with a short laugh, and falls to his knees again. He grabs your hips, but instead of guiding his finger inside of you again, he bends you over slightly and presses his tongue to the back of your wet pussy. 

Your eyes widen as he eats you out from behind, his thumbs squeezing into your ass and his tongue lapping over your folds. You take a little step out again, and his left hand falls away from your ass to come find your entrance, teasing your pussy from the front as his tongue does circles around your hole. Keishin finds your clitoris with ease, rubbing it with his thumb. The differences in texture – calloused athletic hands and soft tongue - against your most sensitive cores make you groan in your throat. He plays with you in a slowly growing crescendo, tongue-fucking your pussy delicately as his movements on your clit make your legs turn to rubber. You know that your juices are flowing, and the clitoral stimulation alone is enough for your orgasm to strongly build at the base of your stomach, the ache for eventual release rising.

“Oh baby,” Keishin breathes into you, withdrawing his face for a moment to marvel, fingers still working at your stimulated clit. “Little dove, you’re so beautiful. Does it feel good?”

You nod, unsure if he can even see you.

It doesn’t matter. “Do you feel good?” he asks again thickly, diving his face back between your folds. This time, while his fingers continue to dance across your sensitive, dripping pussy, his tongue gently laps at the base of your entrance before moving up, swiftly and steadily going for your asshole. By the time you realize his goal, Keishin’s tongue is pushing against your tight ass, playing lightly around the rim. You gasp, letting your moans come through the panty gag and you rock backwards, sliding yourself on his face as much as possible. He squeezes your ass with his free hand, drawling light patterns over you with his tongue, and fingers against your front.

With the flurry of sensation, you feel your orgasm cresting, and you need to tell him- you try to choke out the words around the panties as best as you can, “Keishin! Please! I’m going to come!”

He lifts his face from you, but fingers continue to massage your clit firmly. “Then come for me, little dove.”

And you do, orgasming all over his fingers. He stays inside you, almost holding you up, as the juices crest over him. You gasp, riding it out, resting on Keishin, until your heartbeat subsides.

But you know both of you are still hungry. After a few moments when your breath steadies again, he stands up and turns you, gently taking the damp panties from your mouth and resting them on the shelf by your head. Keishin laces his fingers with yours and rests his chin on your head. You tilt just a little to kiss his neck; you miss and clumsily land on the scratchy underside of his chin. 

It doesn’t matter, because now you drop to the aisle floor, taking care to lean back on your feet and not let your bare body touch the linoleum beneath your skirt. Keishin moves fast too, unbuttoning his pants and helping you lower them.

“Can I taste you now?” you ask, looking up.

You know that the sight of your puppy dog eyes, demure appeal to his authority, is enough to make Keishin melt. He sighs with pleasure and closes his eyes, leaning against the other shelf of the aisle across from where you had rested. “Come on baby, suck me.”

Even though you’ve just come, the sight of Keishin’s cock sends a thrill through you, and the warmth between your legs begins to ooze again. His cock is long, twitching with excitement despite his calm and collected attitude. You can’t help but immediately be handsy, as if to desperately give back his generosity. You tilt the head up, grabbing his cock by the thick shaft, and pressing your lips to it, give the tip a delicate kiss. Then another, and another, until they become deeper and more confident.

Keishin groans above you as you give his cock a lick. “Oh _fuck _, little dove, come on, take me in your mouth.” His hands come to rest on the top of your head, not moving you forward, but threatening you to.__

__Blushing with excitement and nerves, you slide your tongue from his balls all the way back up to the tip before opening your mouth to take as much of his ample cock as you can. You struggle to fit his entire length inside, and it hits the back of your mouth each time your head comes forward._ _

__Keishin’s fingers tense at your hair. Not quite a threat, but a bit of a threat. You curl your hand firmly around the base of his cock, hot and throbbing in your hands, and use to assist as you put your mouth firmly around as much of his cock as possible. Keishin growls above you, muttering encouragement. “Yes, baby, yes.”_ _

__Taking him in your mouth as you let your tongue wash over his shaft, you savor the sensation of him in your mouth and the knowledge that you make him feel good. The low groans above you, the fingers massaging at the back of your head, keep your head moving back and forth. Even when Keishin grabs a fistful of your hair, unable to restrain himself, it just adds to the fire building once more below your stomach. A bitter taste begins to leak into your mouth, and you move your head furiously faster. Or Keishin is guiding your head faster and faster._ _

__Your hand and mouth can’t keep up, and soon your fist is just as drenched as his cock, so you drop it to fully focus your mouth on sucking him. You hold on to his hips, finding balance in his thighs as you slurp._ _

__“Baby – here I come, baby. Swallow me, baby.”_ _

__You feel it before Keishin says it, cock throbbing in your mouth, and you instinctively swallow the hot come that spatters onto your tongue and the back of your throat as you relax your jaw. With one last strong suck, your let him fall out of your mouth, before gently taking hold of his cock again to lick him clean._ _

__“Ah,” Keishin moans. You rock back on your heels, and he extends his arms across the shelf, catching his breath. “It’s gonna take me a minute to come back from that,” he says with eyes still closed._ _

__You say nothing. He has a pretty quick turnaround time. Once, you make a joke that he was good for his age – _you’re closer to 30 than you are to 20_ \- and he punished you quite pleasurably for it. _ _

__He opens his eyes, running his hair through his blonde nest to snap at his headbands. He regards you with lust in his eyes._ _

__“I could take you right on this floor, fuck.”_ _

__This you don’t think you’d like. You know he’s the only one who cleans it._ _

__He motions for you to wait a moment, and you rest on your ankles longer as he pulls up his pants and swaggers to the door. The heat of your second orgasm had begun to subside, but when you hear a familiar click and the swipe of a turning sign, a thrill goes through you._ _

__“Might as well just close up now after all,” Keishin grumbles, finally listening to you. He looks at you, smirking again. “Come with me, little dove.”_ _

__You take his outstretched hand, calloused thumb gently caressing you as you walk together to the stockroom. You barely make it to the door before his strong arms swing you into an embrace. His hands slide down, gentry tracing your hips to move under your skirt and squeeze your bare ass again. His lips find yours, and you sigh into his mouth, deepening the kiss. You arch your back, giving him more to grope, sighing into him again as he greedily grabs you._ _

__His left hand comes back around to your front, to your already sensitive and sore pussy, pressing a finger to your slit again. “You’re still so wet,” he says in admiration._ _

__He kisses your mouth again, licking lightly at your lips. “And you’re drooling for me.”_ _

__You’re stupidly silent, mind filled with nothing but desire for more. The fire inside you started sparking again as soon as his hands were put on you. “Keishin,” you say breathlessly. “More, please. More.”_ _

__You squirm against him._ _

__“Do you want me to fuck you?” he says, whispering your name._ _

__“Yes, Keishin. Please, please, please.”_ _

__You wrestle his hands away from you just enough to tug his shirt over his head. Though his athletic prime may be behind him, his sturdy torso is still muscular, and you run your hand over his chest. He pushes his pants down and kicks them off. In the dim light of the stockroom, you can see his cock beginning to rise again. He rummages in the boxes besides you for the condom stash. As he stimulates himself enough to pull it over his cock, you turn your knees together, pressing your legs together to feed the warmth growing within you._ _

__“Don’t close your legs,” he orders, once again naturally falling into the role of directing bodies. “Get on that table.”_ _

__You do as directed without protesting, muscles trembling. Keishin is close behind you as you hop up, equal level with him at this height. He kisses you again before guiding his cock to your pussy under your skirt. His gaze follows it, squinting in the dim light, running his hands along your thighs and guiding them up. You wrap them around his torso, leaning back on your forearms for support._ _

__Keishin stops, holding the tip of his cock just before you. You gaze at him, breathless, waiting, as he teases at your crotch._ _

__“Do you want me to fuck you,” Keishin says in a growl._ _

__“Please, please be inside me,” you say, moaning at him, the heat rising within you._ _

__“Are you going to be a good girl, little dove, if I fuck you?”_ _

__You roll your eyes back in pleasure at the words. “Keishin yes I promise. Please fuck me.”_ _

__The begging works, and with a grunt he thrusts into you, moving his hands to your hips to control the pace. His deep, intensely controlled movement sends you almost to that second high. You moan, feverish._ _

__“Yes, yes Keishin, please…”_ _

__You arch back, letting the cold metal of the table heat your skin through your shirt as your legs stay secured around the coach. The pleasure of having his hard, thick cock inside of you, to be riding up and down at his control, leaves you panting._ _

__Keishin leans forward, hitting inside you at a deep angle, and you bite back a scream. He braces a hand around your back and leans forward to kiss your neck, a kiss that turns into a nibble, and then he latches on to suck. He abandons the spot, moving down to your collarbone to leave another love bite. His second hand comes to your pussy to meet your clit again, and you shudder in painful glee when your oversexed body is forced into stimulation there again._ _

__“Oh my god,” you babble._ _

__Keishin has never been one to fuck you gently, and as he sinks repeatedly into your core, you feel raw and full. He throws his head back, blonde hair spiking up into your lowered face._ _

__“You feel amazing, baby,” he breathes into the hem of your shirt. As he fucks you deeper, his body comes closer, hot against your layers of fabric. You squirm into him, and he knows suddenly that you’ve gotten too comfortable. He stops, mid-rhythm, to pull almost completely out of you, his hand away from your clit, and you gasp._ _

__“No!”_ _

__“Beg for me,” he says, kissing your forehead, your nose, and hovering near your lips. You tilt your face up, and he pulls away ever so slightly out of reach._ _

__“Please stay,” you say immediately. “Keishin, please stay inside me.”_ _

__The self-assured smile is back, the humor in his eyes replaced now by lust. Happy with your plea, he slams back inside, immediately pounding you to your depths. He kisses you now, and you cry into his mouth, shivering as he bottoms out inside you._ _

__Keishin moves his hips sharply, crashing against you, not pausing again, but murmuring praise between breaths._ _

__“You’re the most gorgeous little dove,” he says hotly in your ear. “You’re so tight. So wet, for me, just for me.”_ _

__Both of you are unrestrained, and when he smashes once more into you hard and fast, you let out a real scream that you feel you’ve been keeping in for hours as he brings you down on his cock. You roll, your pussy red and swollen and head dazed._ _

__Keishin is close, you’re close, it’s clear in the laboring breaths you both struggle to take as pleasure overtakes your senses. You squeeze your eyes shut, the dark of the storeroom and the pleasure in your core dancing light across your mind._ _

__And then, as his thumb and cock work at you with increasing pace, you’re coming as the sensations just become too much._ _

__“Keishin – I’m _so close! I’m coming!_ ”_ _

__His arm against your back tenses as you feel the heat within you come to a head and crash, your heart racing as you gush with wetness._ _

__“Oh fuck – me too, baby,” he says in a strained voice, and you feel him slam inside you with increased pace and a different heat hits your inner walls even through the condom. He slowly steadies his pace, letting both of you ride the orgasms out, before gently leaning you up and pulling out of you._ _

__You grab onto his arms for stability, blinking blearily._ _

__“Fuck,” you gasp out._ _

__“Are you feeling good, little dove?” Keishin asks, stroking your hair gently. The aggression gone, his smile all sweetness now, his own hair jaggedly poking out between the headband._ _

__“Yes,” you say dreamily. “You’re.. so good.”_ _

__“Baby, it’s all you.” He kisses the top of your head, then your lips. First gently, then sinking his tongue between them. You give him a hesitant bite to the lower lip, and he moans before gently pushing away with one last kiss._ _

__“Fuck, little dove, as much as I’d love to stay another round, I have to get to night practice soon.”_ _

__You nod, understanding as always. As much as you might make each other come, volleyball always came first on the schedule. But you got the time outside of that, which was fine with you. You fish his clothes off the floor and shake them out as he throws away the condom._ _

__“At least I already locked up,” he says with a laugh and a begrudging nod at you._ _

__He dresses and accompanies you to the back door before you turn your separate ways, him with a bit of a jog after looking at his watch. You watch him go down the path, smiling dreamily as he fades into the distance._ _

__And then your smile fades to horror as you realize your panties are still stuffed on a shelf of potato chips._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I feel like his personality as a coach and needing to have some bossiness would inevitably shine through in bed, I kinda wanted to make him even rougher.. another time perhaps!! Also "little dove" isn't a nickname I'm the most happy with but definitely better than being called a crow in the sheets LOL ... Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
